1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving signals in a communication system supporting multiple communication service modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional single radio communication system provides only one communication service mode specialized for its own situation, and has a Base Station (BS) that provides the corresponding communication service mode using a single Radio Access Technology (RAT). In the single radio communication system, users can receive more than two of the services such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), 2nd generation Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro), Wideband CDMA (W-CDMA), etc. in the same area. For selection of the services, each user basically selects the service determined to be favorable according to the situation. In this case, because the selected service is serviced by different service providers that provide different services independently, the user, to use more than two services, should purchase separate terminals that support their own corresponding services, or should have a multi-mode terminal that supports more than two services, and this makes the seamless service switching impossible.